Love Game
by KimJaeYoungie
Summary: This is just a game . A love Game . (KJJ)


Characters : Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu

Pairing : Yunjae, slight jaemin, slight jaechun, slight jaesu

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan milik saya.

.

.

* * *

Love Game

.

.

"Damn, jadi kau benar-benar melakukan 'itu' dengannya?" umpat Yoochun saat melihat ekspresi sombong yang muncul di wajah Yunho

" Ya. Kutu buku menjijikkan itu benar-benar murahan."

"Jadi bagaimana dia?'

" Dia menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja. Dia benar-benar murahan, pelacur. Tapi bagaimanapun aku menikmatinya. Dia punya lidah yang terampil. Kalian harus mencobanya, he blowed like a pro." Yunho tertawa dan berhi-five dengan Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Kalian tahu, yang menjijikkan itu kalian! Maksudku, kenapa kalian bicara tentangnya seperti itu? Dia itu manusia juga seperti kita." Kata Junsu, jijik melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Manusia? Si gay itu benar-benar murahan, Junsu-ah. _A complete whore._ Tidak berhenti-henti memohon agar aku memasukkan milikku ke lubang ketatnya. Ups, kupikir dia sekarang tidak begitu ketat lagi. Aku sudah membuatnya longgar rasanya." Yunho tertawa lagi.

"Jadi, mana uangnya?" tanya Yunho dan teman-temannya, Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu mulai mengeluarkan dompet mereka.

"Aish, kalau aku tahu dia semurahan itu, aku tidak akan bertaruh padanya. Kutu buku itu! Benar-benar pelacur menjijikkan!" Changmin sedikit berteriak, dengan tidak rela memberikan uangnya pada Yunho.

Seseorang, kutu buku yang baru saja disebut-sebut oleh empat sekawan tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka, air mata meluncur turun ke pipinya. Dia merasa tertipu, sakit, rusak...

_Kupikir kau benar-benar menyukaiku... Aku benar-benar bodoh..._

"Kau akan menyesali ini... Aku akan mengingat kalian semua... Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu dan terutama kau... Jung Yunho! Aku akan membuat kalian semua menderita!"

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Apa kalian sudah dengar tentang murid baru itu?" Yoochun tiba-tiba duduk di kursi di samping Junsu, dia tersenyum dan merampas soda yang dipegang Junsu dari tangannya.

"Yah, itu milikku!" protes Junsu.

"Murid baru apa?" tanya Changmin, mengabaikan usaha Junsu untuk meminta Yoochun mengembalikan sodanya yang diminum oleh Yoochun dengan hausnya.

"Dia murid pindahan dari Jepang." Kata Yoochun lalu mengembalikan kaleng soda yang hampir kosong itu pada Junsu, membuat Junsu memberengut imut.

"Dia cantik sekali!" tambah Yoochun, melamunkan sosok namja cantik yang dilihatnya di kantor kepala sekolah tadi. "Rambut hitam pendek berkilau, bibir merah muda, hidung mancung, kulit yang seputih susu. Aku bahkan tidak akan percaya dia namja kalau aku tidak mendengarnya bicara. Dan suaranya... _totally eargasm. _Gosh, bagaimana suaranya terdengar kalau dia mendesahkan namaku di ranjang ya?"

"Dia secantik itu?" Seseorang bertanya dari balik punggung Yoochun.

"Bahkan lebih..." jawab Yoochun, mengenali dengan jelas suara yang bertanya padanya meskipun Yoochun tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena posisinya yang ada di belakang Yoochun.

"Damn Yunho, kau harus melihatnya!" kata Yoochun saat akhirnya Yunho mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah, Yoochun-ah. Kau tahu siapa aku." Kata Yunho dengan suarayang terdengar bosan.

"Aku tidak berpikir dia semudah itu, Yunho-yah. Aku sudah mencoba menggodanya tadi tapi tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa darinya." Yoochun mendesah kecewa.

"Itu kan kau? Itu tidak berarti, dia tidak akan langsung jatuh hati padaku kan? Aku ini Jung Yunho!" Yunho berkata sombong dan teman-temannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, terkekeh.

"Mau bertaruh?" tanya Yunho dan teman-temannya mengangguk.

"Satu minggu!" tantang Changmin.

"Jika dalam waktu satu minggu kau tak bisa mendapatkannya, kau kalah, ok?"

"Satu minggu itu terlalu lama untukku, aku bisa mendapatkannya di ranjangku dalam satu hari." Kata Yunho.

"Aku meragukannya." Kata Yochun.

"Lihat saja nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama murid pindahan itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

* * *

Ini baru coba-coba...

Kalau gak ada yang suka, bakalan ku delete

Reviews?


End file.
